kissXsis
by aishiteruzekazuhei
Summary: A special one for the great reviews you guys wrote and i still have more for you :D
1. Chapter 1

Misaki's Pov:

"Usui, until now our relationship has caused problems to us and to others so I think we should just break up and stay friends" he stood there silently looking at me with his green eyes I wanted to pull him and hug him tightly but I couldn't .

"Okay as you wish" he said after looking at me for a long time

" thank you"I said and we both went separate ways home.  
>'Riiiiiiiiiiiing' I woke up and pushed the snooze button. I haven't been sleeping mush lately because of this dream I have been having this dream since I broke up with usui last month. I never though we would break up since we have been together since high school and now we are in the last year of collage. Even though I was the one who wanted to break up with him I am still not over it, but he seems fine to me. The first two weeks after we broke up he didn't come to maid café and he avoided me at collage then a while after he started showing up at my house.<p>

I was surprised at first but then I goy used to it. He accompanies mom when she goes to the market and he carries the bags and when they come back home mom would always invite him to eat dinner with us and he would happily accept.

Although he came home a lot of times he didn't talk to me much. He would talk to mom a little and then he would spend the whole night talking to suzana they have become really good friends lately but I don't really care.

I never really minded going to school before but now going to collage is really tiring and boring, and also everybody is still talking about my break up with usui. I usually feel lonely at school I mean I still have sakura and shizuko but with out usui I feel lonely.

"Onee-chan breakfast is ready" said suzana"

"Okay I am coming" I said I went down and we had a silent breakfast until the doorbell rang.

"I will get it" suzana said. She went and opened the door and I could hear her talking to the person on the door but I couldn't hear what they were saying. Soon she came back with that person following her, it was Usui.

" good morning" he said with his amazing smile

"Good morning" me and mom said at the same time.

"usui-kun would you like to have breakfast with us" mom said

"Thank you very much but I already ate, I was just passing by and though of walking suzana-Chan to collage. Hers is in the same way as mine."

Oh yeah usui is still in Miyabigaoka since you have to stay there until you finish collage and decide to work. Me and suzana go to a university near home but it is still in the same way as usui's.

"That is so nice of you usui-kun, thank you very much" mom said

"Okay then I will go with usui-kun, onee-chan are you coming" suzana said

I looked at usui then I quickly turned away and looked at the floor.

" um, no you guys go ahead I have to go somewhere before I go to school" I said

"Okay, well then bye" she said and they went out, I went to the window and looked at them, they were walking happily next to each other just like a couple. I had a weird feeling and I just didn't know how to stop it so I looked away. Mom was watching me all the time but she didn't say anything. I waited until I couldn't see them anymore then I went out.

Ta da I hope you liked it this far believe me it is going to have a happy ending so no worries and thanks for the great reviews on hypnotizing I was really happy I already have 3 stories done I just need to write them on my laptop and check the grammar and sorry if I am a bit late I hade a lot of exams and I just couldn't focus also watch out for my tricks in the next 3 stories. Also sorry for the short chapter I will finish it soon since we have a 3 weeks break from school after the finals for this term.


	2. Chapter 2

violetshade : sorry about the mistake English isn't my first language so I try my best :D  
>an Chan ran: thanks for the correction I will try and get it right next time<br>all thanks for the reviews

misaki's Pov.

The school day ends a boring end as always, I am always tired and I have usui on my mind all the time. I just can't get his smiling face out of my head. Today I had a project to do so I stayed in the library after school, when I went out of the library I saw usui and suzana at the end of the hallway and they were happily whispering things to each other but when they saw me they stopped talking and walked towards me.

"onee-chan are you coming home with us?" suzana said

"No, I am going to buy something so you guys go ahead" I lied again

"Well make sure you are home by dinner time because I invited usui-kun and we have some thing to tell you" she said

"Okay I will be there" I said, and then I walked away. Well since usui will be there for dinner I had to go buy something so they wouldn't find out I didn't want to walk with them. So I went to the market and bought some things on my way home I saw the little garden near our house, the one I talked to usui in after the first time he came home. I couldn't help but cry a little bit, I stayed there for a while then I went home. When I got there dinner was already being served. I ate silently while the three of them talked together. After dinner I decided to go to my room and work on the project I am doing but suzana stopped me.

"onee-chan wait we have something to tell you" she said

"Oh, yeah sorry I forgot, so what do you want to tell me?" I said

"Well um…." She said she looked at mom as if she is asking her for her but mom said "well, I am going to call one of my friends and I will leave you now to have some privacy."

Then mom left and there were only suzana, usui, and I.

"What is going on? What do you want to say?"

"All I want to say is, um well usui-kun and I are dating" the words stabbed my heart. I felt lonely, sad and angry. I didn't say anything for a while then usui started talking.  
>"After we broke up I was sad and suzana came to comfort me, I would talk to her everyday and tell her that I want you back and she would comfort me saying 'it is alright'. Days passed and I grew attached to her, her dazzling smile made my heart race and I just wanted to see her everyday and I wanted her for myself."<p>

"Then he asked me out and I had the same feelings so I accepted. I just couldn't tell you because I thought you would be angry at me so are you angry?" suzana said. I was really hurt and I couldn't talk I just put a smile on and tried to force the words out of my mouth.

"No, why would I be angry? Me and usui broke up and he can date anybody. I am actually very happy for you. You finally found someone you like and he is your first boyfriend. I hope you guys are happy together."

"Thank you" they said at the same time and suzana hugged me.

"You are welcome and sorry you guys had to hide your relationship and couldn't enjoy the first few weeks from it because of me" I said

"It is fine we will have plenty of time to go out, Right?" usui said

"Right" suzana said and they smiled happily at each other. After that mom said she has to go to the hospital because they want her to replace a nurse and she went.

"Okay so I will just go to my room and you guys can have some privacy" I said

"Okay thanks" they said and suzana was blushing.

After that I went to my room and worked on my project but I couldn't really concentrate because I could hear their laughter from outside. After a while usui left and suzana went to sleep. That night I couldn't sleep at all. I could see usui everywhere, I really miss him but now he is dating my sister so I have to forget about him but I don't think I can. 


	3. Chapter 3

Misaki's pov:

When I woke up the next day I couldn't open my eyes. I was so tired because I couldn't sleep much. I got up and I ate breakfast, usui was there to walk suzana to school but I didn't talk to either of them. I just hurried to school before them so I wouldn't have to walk with them and see them all lovey-dovey in front of me. At school people have already found out about their relationship and they started talking about it. Since moss seika student go to this university and they saw how I loved usui before they started coming up to me and say 'I am sorry you lost him to your sister' and stuff like that I tried to avoid talking to anyone so I wouldn't cry and say my true feelings in front of everybody. As usual I stayed in the library after school and lucky for me no one was there to talk about usui and suzana. I stayed there for a while and then suddenly someone came in, it was hinata. Hinata didn't talk about my break up with usui as others did and he also didn't try asking me out he would just come and talk about random things trying to cheer me up.

"Hey misa-chan" he said  
>"hi hinata" I said<p>

"listen I know you don't want anybody to talk about this but are you okay with usui and suzana dating?"  
>"yeah I am totally fine with it she is happy with him and I am fine with that" I said with a smile.<br>"Misaki I am your friend you can tell me the truth" he said

"That is the truth I am totally fine with them dating" I said

"Misaki look at me in the eyes and tell me you are fine with it" he said. I looked at him but then I couldn't talk. My eyes started tearing and I started crying.  
>"Hey don't cry" hinata said<p>

"I am sorry... but I am not fine with it. I know it is not suzana's fault to fall in love with him and I know that I am the one that dumped him but I still love him" I said between sops.

" well why don't you go and tell him I am sure he still has some feelings for you I mean when you were dating he only cared for you, he didn't care about anyone else" he said

"No I can't tell him my sister loves him and I don't want to hurt her"

"Well okay but are you going to be okay?"  
>"yes I will be" I said and he started making me laugh and cheering me up.<p>

"Hey hinata thanks for cheering me up and please don't tell anybody about this" I said after I calmed down a bit.

"Don't worry about it nobody well ever know" he said. A while after that I went home. At dinner time usui came to take suzana out for dinner. I watched them go from the window until they disappeared from my view. About four hours later I looked down form my window and I saw them talking. He was leaning down to her, oh no is he going to kiss her? I won't let you do that. I picked up my phone and called suzana. I could see her move away from him and get out her cell phone out.

"onee-chan is something wrong" she said

"Oh no I am just a bit worried since it is getting late, are you okay?" I said

"Yes I am fine don't worry usui-kun is with me if anything happens he will protect me" she said

"Well okay come back soon" I said

"Okay onee-chan bye"

"Bye suzana" I said and I hung up. I looked down at them from the window and I saw her walk in without kissing him, yes I succeeded. Wait what have I done? I just ruined my little sister's first kiss. Oh god.

2 month passed and they are still dating. When they are out on a date I make sure I don't look from the window until she is back so I won't see him kissing her goodbye and interrupt them again. Suzana would come back after their date really happy and I learned to control myself and listen to her as a sister should do. We stayed like that until one day I cam back home and I found them having a party at home. I was surprised but I just went in and mom was the first to talk to me.

"Misaki congratulate your sister?"

"What happened?"

"Usui-kun asked her to marry him and she accepted" mom said

"He what…"


	4. Chapter 4

Violetshade: thanks for the advices and about the capital letters I know but I forget sometimes: P  
>sorry for making you all cry but a story got to have its sad part…or not but don't worry u will be happy at the end<p>

"He what?" I said in total shock

"He asked her to marry him and she accepted" mom said

"But they began dating a few months ago does she know he is the right guy?" I said

"yes , I asked her too and she said she liked him a long time a go but he chose you first and I think they are meant for each other " mom said.

" but still Suzana still has 1 year to finish collage and Usui is graduating this year how are they suppose to get married like that" I said

"Don't worry about that Misaki-chan I will graduate and work in my family business and all she has to do is study hard and graduate" Usui said coming towards us.

"But…" I said but I didn't have anything to say

"I have a feeling that you don't want the marriage to happen, am I right?" Usui said. What is he saying? What did he mean by that?  
>"no of course not I am just worried about my sister, well congratulations to both of you and I hope you have a happy life" I said<br>"onee-chan I want you to be my bride's made" Suzana said  
>"of course I will be, we just have to get me a dress that will make me at least half as beautiful as you are going to be" I said<br>"thanks onee-chan" she said with a bright smile, then hinata came and joined us.  
>"Hey do you mind if I talk to misa-chan for a second?" he said<br>"no problem" Suzana and Usui said. He took me to the kitchen away from all these people so we can talk.

"Misa-chan they are getting married you have to do something" he said

"No I won't do anything I am happy for them and I wish they have a happy life"  
>"But, how could she do that? She is your sister" he said<p>

"Well she doesn't know I still love him and also she loved him all along and stayed silent because he chose me, now we broke up and she has the right to marry him if she wants to" I said

"And you are going to stay silent and not do anything" he said

"Yes, I can control myself so even if I still love him it doesn't matter it is all over" I said

"Fine do what you want to do" he said and then he went to party with the others.

A few months later on a beautiful spring morning I put on a beautiful dress and went to church for my sister's wedding. Most of the people there were people that went to Seika and I felt like they were all staring at me. The music started to play and Suzana started walking towards Usui. When she finally got there the music stopped and the guy started talking.

"We are gathered here today….."

Wait he started so in a few minutes they will be married, oh no Usui is getting married and not to me no I can't take it but I have to control myself.

"Do you Usui Takumi take Misaki Suzana to be your lovely wedded wife in health and sickness, in sadness and happiness….." Usui looked at me for a moment then he started to open his mouth but I can't take it sorry Suzana but he is the love of my life.

"Wait stop don't go on don't marry her Usui" I shouted

Hi guys thanks for the reviews I was hoping to make this the last chapter but today was so busy and I just wanted to write something so you would stop crying so I am going to post the last chapter tomorrow. Also really sorry for any mistakes you are going to see and because it is short I am writing this and it is 1:17 am and I really want to go to sleep so I am sorry for any mistakes.

Enjoy!


	5. Chapter 5

violetshade and awesome oski : thanks I always though it was the opposite so misaki is the first name I will never forget that… I hope :D

"Wait stop don't marry her?" I shouted  
>"Misaki! What are you saying?" mom said<p>

"Look Suzana I am sorry but I can't take it any more, I though it was over between Usui and I but I still love him. I know you have loved him for a long time but you didn't say anything because he choose me first but I can't let you marry him I couldn't take it when you two were just talking and friends and then you became his girlfriend and now marriage I am sorry but I can't let that happen" I said  
>" Misaki I thought you said you are going to let them marry and be happy and that you are going to keep your love for Usui sealed away in your heart" Hinata said<p>

" I know I said that but I can't just stay silent while the man I love is getting married to some one else" I shouted again but with tears falling down my cheeks.  
>"but she is your sister, how could you ruin your sister's own wedding?" mom said<p>

"Look mom I am sorry but I don't care about anything now except my love for Usui" I said and turned to look at Usui.  
>"Usui look I know I was the one who chose to break up but I didn't mean it I am sorry I was just tired of all those troubles that happened to me and others, your family caused a lot of troubles and I couldn't take it"<p>

" but weren't you the one who said that you will change as my girlfriend, that you will be strong and protect the both of us from my family. Weren't you the one who promised to stay beside me and no matter what my family does it won't change anything" Usui said

"Yes I did but I just couldn't take it I became weaker not stronger and I just wanted to go away from all this" I said still crying.

" and now you want me back that easily, and you are ready to hurt your sister just to get me back" he said

"Mom, Suzana I am sorry but I can't live without him"  
>"how could you do this to me onee-chan? How could you ruin my wedding?" Suzana said<p>

"Suzana I am sorry"  
>"sorry, what is 'sorry' suppose to do? Is it going to fix anything ? you ruined my wedding embarrassed me in front of all these people" She said<p>

"Suzana look.." I said

"How selfish can you be onee-chan" Suzana Said

"I CAN'T JUST LET YOU MARRY HIM AND THEN GO ON WITH MY LIVE AND ACT LIKE THE HAPPY AUNT WHEN YOU HAVE CHILDREN. I CAN'T LOVE ANYONE ELSE AND I CAN'T MARRY SOMEONE ELSE I CAN'T LIVE WITHOUT HIM. HE IS THE LOVE OF MY LIFE AND I CAN'T GIVE HIM AWAY TO ANYBODY" I SHOUTED

I fell on my knees and I cried really hard now everybody thinks I am selfish but I don't care I don't want Usui to marry someone else or love someone else.

"What took you so long?" Usui said smiling  
>"what" I said shocked. He was smiling to me, wait he is not angry?. Then all people in church started laughing and smiling.<p>

"couldn't you have said it earlier Misaki" Sakura said from the front row.

"You finally said it" Hinata said smiling

" what? Wait what is going on? " I said

" Misaki this was all just a plan the Usui-kun made so he can get you back" Mom Said

"What?" I said and I looked at Usui

"Well when you said you want to break up I couldn't believe it because you stayed with me all that time and now you say we should break up! so I looked in your eyes and I saw the same Misaki who promised to stay strong and protect me no matter what happens or my family does but she was just having a break down which was normal my family did cause a lot of trouble but you dialed with it all that time no girl can ever do that." Usui said

"so why did you approve of us breaking up? If you knew I was just tired and that it was a break down and I would be back to normal later why didn't you say no" I asked.  
>" I wanted to give you some time alone to think but a month passed and you didn't say anything so I made that plan to make you realize that you love me and you would do anything to get me back and you did realize and you were ready to hurt your sister just to get me back" Usui said. I looked at Suzana who was just standing there smiling.<p>

" I am sorry Suzana I never thought I would ruin your wedding but it is just that Usui….."

"It is fine onee-chan Usui is part of your life that you can't give away and I am sure that if this was my real wedding and my groom wasn't Usui you wouldn't do that." She said

"Thank you Suzana" I said and I ran and hugged her.

"Hey it is okay besides I would never love or marry my sister's boyfriend" she said

"so you absolutely don't love Usui, Suzan?" I said

"No I don't. I love someone else" she said blushing.

"Who?" I asked

"that would be me" Hinata said walking towards me  
>"Hinata!" I said<p>

" Yeah and because of you I couldn't act normal with my girlfriend so you wouldn't see us and find out about Usui's plan" he said

" Sorry about that" I said

" no don't worry, actually Usui made it up to us" He said

"How" I asked

"Well all those dates I was suppose to be out with Suzana we didn't really go out, I would just walk with her to the place we are going and make sure that you are not coming behind us then when we reach our destination Hinata would be Waiting there and they would spend the day together while I make sure you don't follow them" Usui said

" wait so that night…." I said but Usui started talking again

"You mean the night you saw us about to kiss, well that was Hinata with a blonde wig since you can't see his face because of the tree in front of your window"

" and because of your phone call I didn't get to kiss her " Hinata said and Suzana blushed.

" um yeah sorry about that" I said

"don't worry I am just kidding" Hinata said

"but you should have realized sooner Misaki" Sakura said

"Yeah it was a torture to all of us seeing you like that" Mom said and everybody in the church nodded. Usui took my hand and helped me stand up.

"wait so all of you knew about this?" I said to the people in the church and they nodded.

"well you helped us a lot in high school Misaki-Chan so we have to make sure you are happy" a girl said

"Yeah and even though you were the demon prez we still want to see you happy" a boy said.

"thank you all" I said

" now next time think before you act and don't just break up with Usui again" Hinata said

" I don't think there will be a next time at least I will make sure there won't be" Usui said

"How" I said

" well first I ended all the problems between me and my family so you don't have to be worried, and second next time you won't be able to leave me because you will be mine forever" He said. Then he knelt down and got a diamond ring out.

"Will you marry me Misaki" He said and I started tearing. Everybody around me was looking at me as if they would kill me if I said no.

"Yes" I said

He put the ring through my finger and kissed me then he hugged me tightly.

"get a room will you?" a guy said and we all laughed.

"Now Usui you go a head and Stay with your bride and I will go and stay with mine" Hinata said

"What" I said

"well what do you think these people are invited here for? Today is my engagement party and my future bride is Suzana" He said

"Congratulations" I said.

That day is the most unforgettable day in my life. I got my life back and he proposed to me, and my sister got engaged to her love. About half a year later the same people who were in church that day were invited to my wedding and a few months later to Suzana's. from that day until now I live as Uzi's wife and the happiest woman alive.

Sorry if the ending didn't match your expectations but I hope you liked it. Sorry I didn't update yesterday I was out . my next story will be published on Saturday so until then read my first one it is called hypnotizing hope you like it


End file.
